


I want to know what love is

by hiera



Series: Liberty City [2]
Category: Penicillin (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Aoi rêve du prince charmant et celui-ci prend le visage d'un mystérieux inconnu qui lui a un jour sauvé la vie...





	I want to know what love is

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Nao pour m'avoir inspiré le personnage d'Aoi.

Depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés cette nuit-là, Aoi n’avait pu l’oublier. Ce beau blond sorti de nulle part tel un preux chevalier venu à sa rescousse... Le brun n’avait pourtant rien d’une princesse en détresse du moins au quotidien mais cette nuit-là des voyous l’avaient pris à partie dans la ruelle à l’arrière du bar dont il était le gérant depuis plusieurs année maintenant. Le brun n’avait pourtant jamais eu problème et avait pour habitude de sortir les poubelles tous les soirs à la même heure ou plus exactement très tôt le matin, un peu après la fermeture de l’établissement. Fort heureusement l’altercation c’était bien fini. Un homme était arrivé dont ne sait où et avait fait fuir les deux voyous. Aoi, en état de choc, n’avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir de ce qui s’était passé mais une chose était restée gravée dans sa mémoire : le visage de ce bel inconnu et ce curieux bandeau qui dissimulait un nez qu’il devinait adorable. Dès lors, le brun n’avait fait que penser à son sauveur, soupirant en nettoyant ses verres derrière le comptoir et repensant à la manière dont il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Le reverrait-il un jour ? Il l’espérait tout en se trouvant ridicule de craquer de cette manière pour un bel inconnu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C’était bien trop romantique et guimauve, pourtant l’idée lui plaisait malgré tout.

 

*

 

C’était une nuit comme les autres. Ordinaire et tranquille. Les clients étaient nombreux et l’alcool coulait à flot sans le moindre indicent. La clientèle était civilisée et un poil aisée. Ici il n’y avait jamais de vague et pourtant, Aoi se disait que si un nouvel incident devait survenir, son beau blond volerait forcément à sa rescousse. Un nouveau soupir de pucelle amoureuse traversa ses lèvres mais le brun se reprit bien vite. Il avait passé l’âge pour ce genre d’amourette et pourtant, craquer sur un bel inconnu avait un petit côté excitant qui pimentait son existence un peu trop tranquille à son goût. Celle d’un gérant de bar branché et plutôt côté, qui gagnait bien sa vie mais qui menait une existence bien trop routinière pour un jeune homme qui s’était d’abord destiné à être musicien. Lorsqu’Aoi y repensait, un léger sourire s’imprimait sur ses lèvres. Il n’était pas originaire de Liberty City mais y avait débarqué un peu avant sa majorité avec l’idée bien ancrée dans l’esprit de percer dans la musique. Il avait très vite déchanté mais n’était pas à plaindre. Il s’était trouvé une place de barman, jouait de la guitare de temps en temps pour ses clients et avait même fini par devenir le gérant de l’établissement dans lequel il avait décroché son premier job bien des années plus tôt. Au final, sa vie se résumait à ce bar. Il y était entré un jour et n’y était pour ainsi dire plus ressorti. Il aimait son travail, ses clients, sa vie ici mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Peut-être l’amour ? Sans doute. L’approche des trente ans y était pour quelque chose. Passer sa vie à cumuler des aventures sans lendemain, ça n’avait plus de sens à ses yeux et il commençait à ressentir le besoin de se poser avec quelqu’un. Peut-être ce beau blond qui lui avait volé son cœur en même temps qu’il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément il était dans une grosse période fleur bleue qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. D’ailleurs au lieu de rêver au prince charmant, il ferait mieux de se dégourdir les doigts. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Aoi donna quelques instructions à son personnel avant de quitter le comptoir, sa guitare à la main. Les habituées relevèrent aussitôt la tête en le voyant monter sur la petite scène. À défaut d’être devenu un grand guitariste, Aoi avait su conquérir les cœurs de sa clientèle et c’était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il ne rêvait désormais plus de gloire ni de grand concert. Il savait apprécier les plaisirs simples que lui offraient les petites scènes, la sienne ou d’autres similaires. Sa vie, il la gagnait suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir à s’en plaindre. Il ne lui manquait désormais qu’une personne avec qui la partager.

 

C’est entre deux chansons, que leurs regards se croisèrent. Aoi aimait relever la tête vers son public après un morceau de guitare et lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur lui, il sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de repartir à vive allure. C’était lui. Ce beau blond qui était venu à son secours quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était là, installé à une table et l’observait en souriant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui commença un nouveau morceau. Ses doigts coururent sur les cordes et frôlèrent la fausse note lorsqu’il vit un homme grand et roux s’installer à côté de cet homme blond qui faisait tant chavirer son cœur. Il venait visiblement de passer commande et revenait avec deux verres d’un cocktail qu’Aoi devinait être sans alcool. _Ils sont ensemble… Mais ils ne sont peut-être qu’amis…_ Accroché à ce naïf espoir, le brun continua tant bien que mal son morceau, se posant mille et une questions sur la relation qu’entretenait son sauveur avec l’homme qui l’accompagnait. Du coin de l’œil il les observa durant toute sa prestation. Ils semblaient très proches l’un de l’autre et particulièrement complices. Ils étaient tactiles également, se chuchotant dans le creux de l’oreille pour se parler et s’échangeaient tellement de sourire… Nier qu’Aoi n’était ni triste ni envieux serait mentir, cependant le brun était content d’avoir revu son sauveur et dans le fond il s’y était attendu. Un homme tel que lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire. D’ailleurs pour Aoi, les deux hommes étaient forcément ensemble même s’ils ne se tenaient pas la main et qu’ils ne s’embrassaient pas. Ils veillaient l’un sur l’autre et c’était suffisant. 

 

Après ces retrouvailles quelques peu inattendues, Aoi le revit souvent dans son établissement, toujours accompagné du grand roux. Si la première fois il y avait eu une ambiguïté sur la nature leur relation, désormais il n’y avait plus de doute possible. Ils étaient ensemble et le brun avait fini par se faire une raison. Il était triste et déçu mais se répétait sans cesse qu’il ne pouvait avoir le cœur brisé pour un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et Aoi lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il les enviait simplement, de loin et se faisait violence pour ne pas s’imaginer à la place du roux. Ceci étant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’ils étaient beaux à voir. Ils étaient aussi élégants l’un que l’autre et très distingués. Vraiment, ils formaient un magnifique couple.

 

Au fil du temps, Aoi avait fini par connaitre le prénom du blond : Reita. Chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire comme un adolescent amoureux bien que désormais ses sentiments soient plus sages. Après tout, son sauveur avait déjà un homme dans sa vie et il venait avec lui presque deux soirs par semaine, si bien qu’ils étaient devenus des clients réguliers, s’imposant petit à petit dans le paysage du brun qui les cherchait presque du regard lorsqu’il jouait sur scène. Désormais son cœur le faisait moins souffrir lorsqu’il les voyait ensemble. Après tout, il était adulte et capable de faire la différence entre fantasme et réalité. D’ailleurs il n’irait certainement pas briser un ménage qui semblait si bien fonctionner.

 

*

 

Une fois n’est pas coutume, ils s’étaient installés au comptoir. C’était la première fois qu’Aoi les voyait de si près, lui qui s’était jusqu’à présent contenté de les regarder de loin, pouvait à présent les détailler davantage. C’est sur le roux que son attention se reporta en premier. Son pseudo rival était un homme de toute beauté bien qu’il ne soit pas son genre. Il était très masculin malgré sa longue chevelure rousse et selon ses mouvements, Aoi pouvait lui apercevoir des tatouages dépassant de ses vêtements. Il trouva ce détail amusant et l’espace d’un instant il se demanda s’il ne cachait pas d’autre surprise sous ses vêtements. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte d’où vagabondaient ses pensées, Aoi les chassa aussitôt de son esprit alors que ses pommettes se teintaient de rose.

 

C’est à cet instant que son regard croisa celui de Reita qui esquissa un sourire dans sa direction avant de se lever. Il déclara alors à sa moitié en sortant son téléphone portable :

« Je dois prendre cet appel, je reviens tout de suite Hakuei. »

Le roux acquiesça en souriant alors que leurs mains se frôlaient comme pour se dire au revoir. Aoi craqua littéralement devant cette scène sortie tout droit d’une romance et se murmura pour lui-même que c’était justement ce genre d’histoire d’amour qu’il espérait vivre un jour. D’ailleurs il connaissait désormais le prénom du roux. Hakuei… Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui faire signe pour lui commander un autre verre. Aoi déglutit avec difficulté avant de s’approcher de lui. C’était la première fois qu’il allait prendre lui-même leur commande donc leur parler et en l’occurrence c’était à celui dont il rêvait de prendre la place, qu’il allait adresser la parole.

\- Bonsoir. Je vous resserre la même chose ? 

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Hakuei en le gratifiant d’un sourire qu’Aoi trouva magnifique.

Voilà pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à le détester. Il était à la hauteur de Reita contrairement à lui. Il était là bien avant lui. Tout ce qu’Aoi pouvait faire c’était l’envier.

\- Vous ne prenez que des cocktails sans alcool, déclara maladroitement le barman.

\- Oui. J’essaie d’être sobre.

Le brun releva les yeux de son blender et observa l’homme qui lui faisait face. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, il était à la fois doux et triste. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Aoi pour comprendre qu’Hakuei était un ancien alcoolique.

\- C’est pour ça que Reita ne prend pas non plus d’alcool, déclara le brun sans réfléchir.

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris et les pommettes d’Aoi rosirent lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de dire tout haut. Avant qu’il ne puisse tenter de se rattraper, Hakuei lui demanda en étirant largement ses lèvres :

\- C’est exacte. Et vous, c’est Aoi, n’est-ce pas ? Nous adorons ce que vous faites à la guitare. En particulier Reita.

Le brun sentit son visage s’empourprer davantage alors que le sourire de son vis-à-vis s’agrandissait.

\- Il ne tarit par d’éloge sur vos talents, vous savez. En fait, si nous venons aussi souvent ici, c’est justement pour vous entendre jouer.

Aoi sentit son estomac se nouer et ses mains devenir moites. Était-il en train de lui faire un quelconque reproche ? S’était-il rendu compte qu’il avait craqué pour son compagnon ? Pourtant Aoi avait toujours pris garde à ne pas les approcher, il s’était toujours contenté de les regarder de loin… Quand le roux avait-il compris ? Et Reita… ressentait-il donc quelque chose pour lui ? À cette idée, le barman sentit son cœur s’emballer alors qu’il avait dans le même temps envie de disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

\- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète Aoi ?

La gorge du brun s’assécha alors qu’il sentait son visage de décomposer de peur. L’instant de vérité était-il arrivé ? Aurait-il le droit à une mise au point ? Le roux allait-il lui demander de garder ses distances vis-à-vis de son petit-ami ? L’idée de ne plus jamais les revoir dans son bar… de ne plus jamais revoir Reita lui provoqua une horrible douleur dans la poitrine… Lui qui s’était pourtant contenté de le regarder sans chercher à le conquérir…

 

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aussi le brun se contenta-t-il d’hocher la tête tout en continuant de préparer tant bien que mal les deux cocktails sans alcool.

\- Avez-vous quelqu’un dans votre vie ? 

Le blender faillit lui échapper des mains lorsqu’il entendit la question du roux. Stupéfait, le barman le regarda sans comprendre. Hakuei esquissa un timide sourire avant d’ajouter :

\- J’espère que vous êtes célibataire parce que vous plaisez beaucoup à mon ami et qu’il est trop timide pour venir vous aborder. Il ne me l’a pas dit mais j’ai compris tout seul. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et puis, c’est quand même mon meilleur ami. Je le connais par cœur. D’ailleurs je file avant qu’il ne revienne, comme ça il n’aura pas d’autres choix que d’enfin vous parler. S’il me cherche, dîtes-lui simplement que je suis rentré et que j’avais mal à la tête.

Sur ces mots, le roux déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir et s’en alla en lui adressant un petit clin d’œil. Aoi le regarda s’en aller sans rien dire, visiblement trop sonné et choqué parce qu’il venait de lui arriver. Reita et Hakuei n’étaient pas ensemble ? Ils étaient simplement amis ? Les meilleurs amis ? Reita en pinçait pour lui ? C’était impossible. Il devait rêver… Un sourire un peu bête se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il poussait machinalement le bouton du blender. Lorsque l’appareil se mit en route et que les glaçons s’entrechoquèrent, Aoi sursauta et redescendit sur terre. Le timing était parfait puisque Reita ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Pris de court, le brun ne su quoi lui dire. Il n’y était pas préparé et visiblement le blond non plus puisqu’il resta plusieurs secondes figé devant lui.

\- Mon ami… il…

\- Votre ami ne se sentez pas très bien…, balbutia Aoi. Il a préféré rentrer mais il vous a commandé ça pour se faire pardonner.

Le brun posa maladroitement le cocktail sur le comptoir, face à Reita qui se hissa tout aussi maladroitement sur le tabouret face à lui. Un blanc s’installa entre eux, Aoi tenant dans la main le cocktail qu’Hakuei avait commandé pour lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il leva son verre et proposa à Reita de trinquer avec lui. D’abord surpris, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui leva à son tour son verre, marquant ainsi le début d’une longue conversation qui commença par les remerciements d’Aoi pour l’avoir sauvé plusieurs mois plus tôt et de fil en aiguille les deux hommes finir par parler de tout et de rien jusqu’à la fermeture du bar. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l’immense établissement, un nouveau silence s’installa entre eux. Reita hésita puis lui proposa de l’aider à fermer le bar. Aoi accepta, le cœur battant. Ils étaient à présent seuls mais surtout, Reita était libre comme l’air, contrairement à ce qu’il avait toujours cru. D’ailleurs le blond était très différent de l’image qu’il s’en était fait. Timide, un peu maladroit, il n’avait rien d’un beau parleur et semblait très attaché à son ami. En somme Reita était un héros au grand cœur. Il était encore meilleur que ce qu’Aoi s’était imaginé et le brun n’en était que plus amoureux.

 

Une fois le bar fermé, les deux hommes restèrent un instant devant la porte de service de l’établissement. Il était tard ou plutôt très tôt et aucun d’eux n’avait envie de quitter l’autre. Ils s’étaient regardés de loin depuis bien trop longtemps. Finalement, c’est Reita qui brisa le silence en lui proposant de le raccompagner, ajoutant qu’il risquait de s’en vouloir s’il lui arrivait quelque chose sur la route. Un large sourire fendit le visage d’Aoi lorsqu’il accepta sa proposition. Il n’habitait qu’à deux stations de métro mais il sauta sur l’occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Et puis au fond de lui, le barman espérait qu’il accepte de monter chez lui. C’était une proposition que Reita espérait secrètement. D’ailleurs l’un comme l’autre étaient un peu tendu sur le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement du brun. D’un seul coup ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire mais ce silence n’était pas pesant et puisque la rame était presque vide, ils purent s’assoir l’un à côté de l’autre. Un peu fatigué par toutes ces émotions, Aoi laissa sa tête glisser contre l’épaule de Reita qui lui prit alors la main. C’est presque naturellement que ces gestes leurs étaient venus alors qu’ils n’avaient pas encore échangé le moindre baiser. Mais ils savaient que cela ne saurait tarder. Ils savaient également que ce n’était que le début d’une histoire qui avait certes tardé à commencer mais qui promettait d’être belle et sincère.

 

C’est main dans la main qu’ils quittèrent le métro. Ils ne s’étaient encore rien dit mais le même sourire était dessiné sur leurs lèvres et ce n’est que deux rues plus loin, qu’elles se rencontrèrent enfin, au deuxième étage d’un petit immeuble résidentiel, sur le pallier de l’appartement d’Aoi qui serrait ses clés dans sa main droite moite et tremblante d’émotion. Leur premier baiser était timide et tendre. Leurs langues ne se rencontrèrent pas immédiatement. Il fallut attendre le second échange pour que leur baiser s’approfondisse. Aoi en lâcha même son sac bandoulière tant il se retrouva transporté de bonheur. Reita embrassait divinement bien mais surtout, il lui faisait connaitre des sensations qu’aucun amant d’un soir ne lui avait procurées. Peut-être était-ce l’amour ? Peut-être… Il décida de laisser ses réflexions de côté et se concentra sur l’instant présent pour savourer leur échange buccal qui ne faisait que s’intensifier à chaque seconde, faisant par la même occasion grandir l’envie et l’excitation en chacun d’eux.

 

Sans quitter les lèvres de Reita, Aoi enfonça à l’aveugle sa clé dans la serrure pour leur ouvrir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond qui rompit leur échange pour ramasser le sac du brun. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, les deux hommes s’étreignirent avec fougue, laissant le champ libre à la passion qui le dévorait depuis bien trop longtemps. C’était moins romantique que prévu mais ce n’était pas pour déplaire au brun qui avait hâte d’être débarrassé de ses vêtements et ces derniers disparaissaient un peu trop lentement à son goût. De son côté il avait également du mal à défaire Reita des siens. Trop de couches, trop de précipitation… et une libération qui tardait à venir…

 

Ils perdirent une partie de leurs vêtements sur le chemin de la chambre et s’étendirent sur le matelas à demi-nu. Aoi sur le dos, Reita au dessus de lui, dévorant avec avidité ses lèvres alors que son bassin vêtu d’un simple sous-vêtement se pressait contre celui du brun vêtu à l’identique. L’un comme l’autre étaient tendus. Ils pouvaient le sentir et n’avaient qu’une hâte concrétiser cette impatience qui les rongeait depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- J’ai ce qu’il faut dans le tiroir de la commode.

C’est tout ce qu’Aoi parvint à murmurer entre deux baisers. Du bout des doigts il lui indiqua la table de nuit sur sa gauche et Reita ne tarda pas à y récupérer un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et la passion ne devait pas être synonyme d’imprudence.

 

Alors que Reita était à genoux sur le lit, Aoi se redressa et baissa son boxer pour découvrir une érection plus que tendue. Elle lui fit envie au point qu’il ne résista pas à y presser les lèvres. Ce n’était pas raisonnable de sucer un inconnu sans protection mais il lui faisait malgré tout confiance, suffisamment pour dévorer goulument son sexe que l’excitation avait durci, goûtant par la même occasion aux fluides qui s’en échappaient déjà. L’espace d’un instant le brun eu envie d’aller jusqu’au bout de sa fellation et boire le nectar de son preux chevalier mais Reita l’en empêcha. Lui murmurant tendrement après un langoureux baiser :

\- Ne va pas trop vite, nous aurons bien assez le temps pour ce genre de gâterie plus tard. Là, j’ai envie de te faire l’amour.

Un frisson d’excitation parcouru le brun lorsque son amant susurra ces quelques mots.  D’excitation et d’amour. D’ailleurs il laissa Reita l’allonger et lui retirer son sous-vêtement, libérant ainsi son propre sexe de sa prison de tissu.

\- Là… on dirait que ça te fait du bien aussi, murmura le blond en caressant sa colonne de chair.

Reita interrompit sa masturbation le temps d’appliquer un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il les dirigea ensuite vers l’intimité du brun et tout en caressant son anneau de chair, il reprit ses caresses avec son autre main.

\- C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ?

Aoi n’y répondit que par un petit gémissement, plus appuyé lorsqu’il se sentit pénétré par l’index de son amant. C’était bon. Non, c’était meilleur que ça et il tâcha de le faire comprendre à son bien-aimé à travers les petits bruits qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres mais également à travers ses regards torrides qui semblèrent plaire à Reita. Ce dernier avait du mal à contenir la tension de son entrejambe mais résista le temps de préparer correctement son amant. Une fois les préliminaires terminés, il fit glisser un préservatif sur son érection et le lubrifia avant de le guider entre les jambes du beau brun offert à lui. Aoi poussa un sonore gémissement contre les lèvres de son amant en le sentant passer son anneau de chair. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas été pris par un homme ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus exactement mais son étroitesse était divine pour Reita qui savoura la première pénétration. Une fois complètement en lui, il lui laissa le temps de s’habituer à sa présence et en profita pour le cajoler de baiser tout en lui souriant.

 

\- Tu peux y aller Reita.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour commencer ses va et vient, d’abord léger puis de plus en plus soutenus à mesure que les pénétrations se faisaient plus faciles. Pour leur première fois, Reita préféra rester classique et se contenta d’une missionnaire. Il avait envie de voir son amant gémir et jouir. Aoi était si beau et puis l’avoir de face lui permettait également de l’embrasser, notamment lorsqu’il le sentit venir. Reita ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, se déversant dans son préservatif dans un dernier coup de reins alors qu’un petit grognement lui échappait. Ses lèvres cherchèrent à tâtons celles de son amant et après un long et langoureux baiser, il finit par se retirer pour s’étendre aux côtés du brun. Un sourire ornait le visage de ce dernier. Un sourire mais également un air fatigué. Reita l’était également et d’un tacite accord, Aoi remonta les draps sur eux alors que le blond laissait choir sur le sol son préservatif usagé. Ses bras ne tardèrent pas à entourer le corps du brun qui s’endormit profondément contre lui.

 

Aoi avait d’abord cru à un rêve. Ce qui s’était passé la nuit dernière ou plus exactement quelques heures plus tôt lui semblaient si irréels. C’était presqu’un fantasme qui était devenu réalité. D’ailleurs il s’était réveillé seul, ce qui l’avait d’abord conforté dans l’idée qu’il s’était imaginé tout ce qui était arrivé mais c’était sans compter sur la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans son appartement. En tendant l’oreille il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et il ne put réprimer un immense sourire. Tout ça était donc vrai ? La gêne qu’il ressentait dans le bas de son dos et l’état des draps le lui confirmèrent, tout comme le visage de Reita qui ne tarda pas à apparaitre dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Bonjour, murmura le blond en entrant avec un plateau garni qu’il posa près de son amant.

Immédiatement il souda leurs lèvres avant de lui demander :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement le brun. Et toi ?

\- Très bien, fit-il en lui remettant une mèche derrière l’oreille. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voudrais manger alors j’ai fait un peu de tout.

\- Merci.

Cette fois-ci c’est Aoi qui fut à l’initiative de leur baiser.

\- Quand je pense que tout ce temps j’ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, lui dit-il en prenant la tasse de thé que Reita lui tendait.

\- Hakuei et moi sommes ensemble, rétorqua Reita en affichant un doux sourire. Mais pas de la façon dont tu le croyais. Il est mon meilleur ami… c’est également mon seul ami. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et j’espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

\- Je pense que ça ira. Après tout, c’est grâce à lui si on a fini par sauter le pas, répondit Aoi en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

\- C’est vrai, murmura Reita en s’installant à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent à nouveau puis commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner, le premier de ce qui promettait d’être une longue série.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Reita, je vous conseille de lire Once Upon a Dream


End file.
